


Warm waters

by bellarosa



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Cigarettes, Desire, Drinking, Food, Hot, Hot Sex, Italy, Kissing, Late at Night, Love, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Mentions of Crema Italy, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, POV Elio Perlman, Passion, Pool, Pool Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smoking, Summer, Swimming Pools, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarosa/pseuds/bellarosa
Summary: It's a very hot summer day. Elio and Oliver are left alone in the villa and when the night falls, things get pretty heated as they decide to take a swim in the pool and deepen the bond.
Relationships: Oliver & Elio Perlman, Oliver/Elio Perlman
Comments: 16
Kudos: 135





	Warm waters

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm back, sort of. Just wanted to let y'all know that i started my internship in October and it's been going so great, i'm really happy with the people i work with and with the other interns that helped me so much accomplish everything in a short period of time. Yes, it's stressful, sometimes maybe too much but it's all part of the job and i'm trying to keep it as positive as possible and i'm really, really happy. Now, about the one shot : sometimes, and i hope this doesn't make me sound selfish or full of myself, but i love to go back and re-read some chapters of NAWC, and one thing i noticed is that i only ever did one chapter about Elio and Oliver having sex underneath the water. And so i got this crazy idea i should write more on that subject because let's face it, it's so hot, and so this is what i came up with. I've been writing this one for couple of days and i'm happy how it turned out. I've made some changes because i needed them to have the villa all to themselves, so let's say that the Perlmans had traveled somewhere for few days and Mafalda and Anchise are just not here lol.  
> Whoever is reading this, i wanted to thank those who stayed with me and didn't give up on me or any of my fics. I really hope you'll like this one because, as you know me, the good chapters are always the ones when there's some heavy, sexy stuff in it, and this one shot is exactly that. It's from Elio's point of view, i feel the most comfortable writing from his perspective.   
> Enjoy and as always let me know what you think in the comments!❤️

It was the hottest day of the summer.

Probably the hottest day in the last few years since we’ve been coming here to spend some time before work and school start in September. I felt like every time I’d make a step or move a part of my body little bits of sweat were sliding down my skin and making a puddle wherever I went.

It’s been few hours ever since we were left alone and it was a first for me to not want anything to do with him just because it was so hot inside and outside of the villa. There was not a room you could call a room with the right temperature, it was hard for us to breathe. I didn’t want anything of his near me just because another person’s body is radiating with warmth just like mine was, and I didn’t need two hot bodies in the same room, at the same time.

We talked about going out to the pool but decided not to because it would be a total pain in the ass to step outside on the hot ground. We also agreed to go and swim when the Sun dies down a bit. Multiple showers throughout the day didn’t help. Not at all. I felt like a woman getting closer to menopause.

So I set up a fan to blow on cold and blow directly at us as we were lying on the conjoined beds in our room doing absolutely nothing. Oliver stripped down to his boxer shorts and I was in my swimming trunks as always. There were towels on both sides of the bed, two glasses of cold water with ice cubes floating in them and a pitcher filled with cold water, straight from the fridge. I was lying closer to the closed windows and he was next to me, going through his manuscript. Page after page, with my eyes closed, I could tell if he was moving forward or going back, and by the sounds of it, I’d say he kept going back because the heath caught up to him and it was making it hard for him to think and process what he had wrote the day before. The fan helped a little but I was fighting with myself and tried to train my brain into telling it that it was just in my head, that the heath was only in my head, that if I think cold thoughts I would feel better. But no. Him flipping pages was way more entertaining for me because he’d sigh every time he would go back by a page.

“It got to you too, didn’t it?” I said.

“What got to me?”

“The heath.”

He scoffed.

“Maybe. I don’t even remember writing this. It sounds so ridiculous now when I read it.”

Oliver paused and flipped another page.

“It simply doesn’t make any sense.”

“Maybe it did when you wrote it.” I smiled once I said this. He knows exactly what I meant.

“Nice try, kid. You tried that once, it’s a used weapon in your arsenal. Next.”

We chuckled and fell silent. Sleeping was not an option, because then I’d have to look for a cold side of the pillow and possibly sleep naked but that was not an option just because it was so hot and just because I was lying next to Oliver who was a beautiful red, hot, bloated man.

Eventually he gave up and sat against the bed board. I was still trying to absorb the wind that was expanding in the room.

“I’m hungry.” Oliver spoke after couple of minutes.

“You wanna eat?”

“Nooo! I just wanna sit here and talk about how hungry I am. Yes, Elio, I want to eat.” He’s so funny.

“You wanna eat some ice?”

Just by the way his voice floated through the air I knew he was looking down at me and chuckled when I suggested the special of the day: ice.

“You can’t be that hot?”

“How are you not feeling this?” I was shocked.

“I feel it but it’s not…I don’t know, it’s not that hot for me.” He’s crazy. He was hairier that me and still nothing.

“We’ll go downstairs in a bit to make something for lunch. I’m hungry too now that you had mentioned it.”

Oliver lied down again, by the sound of his voice, he laid on his side, smiling at me while I was still keeping my eyes closed.

“Oh, are you gonna make me some lunch, babe? Are you gonna wear an apron and wave around with a spatula and…” He went in for a kiss and that was suffocating me. His hairy chest rubbing against my skin, his hot breath so close to my face, his hairy legs intertwined with mine…I couldn’t handle it. I’m suffocating here!

“No, no, no! Get off, please…get away from me…” I pushed him off of me.

“What?” He was stunned for sure, as was I. I opened my eyes to find him frowning at me.

“It’s so hot! I can’t breathe!”

“Okay, okay, fuck…sorry…I won’t touch you anymore.” Oliver moved away from me and sat on the other side of the bed. His back turned towards me. Oh, I hate this so much.

Silence played its part for couple of seconds. And that was enough for me to think about what I’ve done and to consider what I’m doing to this poor guy that loves me more than life itself. I could’ve continued acting like a bratty kid and pout and wait for him to come to me again, or I could’ve manned up, confront him and fight for him, fight for us.

I got up and crawled towards him, pushed his back against my chest and breathed softly against his ear, he never objected my attempt in making things better. Yes, it was burning hot, yes, he was screaming from the heath too, but a heated argument intertwined with a heath itself had nothing on us, we were stronger than this.

The hot day will past but we’re gonna make it through this together.

“I’m sorry, okay?” I whispered and kissed his earlobe.

“Fine…whatever…”

He’s still mad.

“I’m sorry, I’m so, so sorry, I won’t…ugh…” I stopped.

“I just wanted to show some affection, that’s it. A two second kiss will not suffocate you but whatever…” He said. Now I feel terrible. He was being sweet and romantic and I just pushed him away. Or maybe he was making a big deal out of nothing. I too had to remind myself that I can be over-dramatic sometimes. Most of the times. Usually.

“You’re right. I’m sorry…it’s just…I can’t breathe like this.” I moved my face closer to his. His eyes were still fixated to the floor.

“I get it and…”

“I will not turn you down or scream at you again for trying to kiss me. Ever. Again.”

Oliver finally turned around and looked at me. My God he was handsome. Even with red cheeks, greasy and sweaty hair sticking to his forehead, nicely toned skin, beautiful, soft, swollen, pink lips, eyelashes that were too perfect to be illegal, and those eyes…those eyes…sometimes I wondered if it was possible for me to get pregnant just from looking at those eyes. There was not a chance in the world, not by his eyes nor him, but if I were to ever raise a child with anyone…it would be Oliver.

“Cunning little fucker.” He grinned.

“And you love me like that.”

“I do.”

We kissed. I was still on fire and turning every shade of red.

“Let’s go downstairs.”

In the end we made some vegetable salad with tomatoes, cucumbers, onions, paprika, fresh feta cheese, olives and oil. There were some leftovers from the day before but it all needed to be pre-heated and I didn’t even want to think twice about it. We ate the salad and drank the cold lemonade we found in the fridge.

After lunch we head upstairs to lie around some more. As the hours went by it was getting better, it was easier to breathe and I managed to open one window just to let some air from the outside get in. When he lit a cigarette I wanted to strangle him, but then he offered me one too and it felt so good just lying around, smoking, not doing anything.

When Sun finally died down a bit we went outside, still wearing just swimming trunks and boxers, grabbed two big towels, a pack of cigarettes and one bottle of water. It was getting darker by the minute but it wasn’t hot anymore. We went by the pool and touched the water. It was perfect. Not too cold, not too hot, just…perfect. We jumped in and breathed out the loudest sigh of relief when the water finally covered our bodies.

What I loved about our pool is that it was made out of concrete, and only on two sides out of four of the pool there two were concrete benches where we could sit and relax, opposite one another. The thing about the bench is that made water come up to my chest and for Oliver, it came up to half his stomach. We swam from one side to the other until Oliver just stopped, sat on the concrete bench and laid his head back to relax. The Moon was shining so beautifully upon him, it somehow made him even more perfect, it made his perfect skin shine so beautifully, so wet and mesmerizing. I was staring at him minding his own mindset on the other side of the pool. I wouldn’t want to jinx my luck, but damn did I choose a perfect partner. Oliver was everything: handsome, intelligent, an amazing kisser, a passionate lover, he had sense of humor, had a perfectly shaped body, muscles, hairy chest, smooth ankles, the softest skin, the most incredible face…he was everything, I was so lucky to have him beside me at all times. Just by staring at him and, without him knowing, I wanted to thank him and show him my unconditional love, support and passion. I started picturing what it could go from me sitting on his lap in the pool. Then images started piling up in my head and I had to lick my dried lips because I didn’t even notice my mouth was opened as I kept staring at the most beautiful human being ever.

We were alone, it should stay like that for few more days, we waited all day long so we could enjoy some fresh and cold time together. Now it was the time.

I reached for my trunks underneath the water, pulled them off and threw them out of the pool. Oliver never moved a muscle. I swam towards him, kissed his wet cheek and just like that he was awake.

“Well, hello you…” He smiled at me when he opened his eyes and found me attached to his face.

“Hi…”

“I was wondering when will you be joining me over here.” He kissed my cheek and tangled his fingers in my hair.

“Am I too late?”

Oliver’s hand traveled from my hair, slowly down, touching my cheek, my neck, my shoulder, my chest, my waist…

“You could never be too late, babe. There’s always room for your sweet little…Elio!” And of course, he went south of my hips and found out I was completely butt naked. The look on his face when he realized there was nothing covering my private parts…priceless.

“Hm?” Yes, I was playing shy and naïve.

“Oh my Go-…I think you lost something down there…”

“Did I lose it or are you at a wrong party. Which one is it…babe?” Fuck, I blushed and he saw it, even in the dark. I was never good at calling him like that. I let him call me that because we both liked it, and now I was trying something…something stupid? Was I trying to flirt? Because that sucked.

“Well then, if you’d let me join you…mind giving me a hand?” He smirked but kept it cool. Good for him, I was a mess.

“Certainly!”

I reached under water and pulled his boxers down and off of him. Threw them somewhere God knows where and, with the help of his big hands, I sat on his lap, our genitals touching. I pushed down at him as best as I could but the density of the water was not letting me go all the way, but yet, I could still feel him which was enough. Oliver’s big hands began roaming my back from my neck down to my pelvis, up and down and across, my hands were tangled in his hair while we were looking for something and when we had found it we crushed our lips together

I missed kissing him with such lust and desire. Now, more than ever, I wanted to give it all to him. Oliver’s big, strong arms hugged me even closer towards him, I didn’t think we could get any closer because of the water.

“I’ve been thinking about this the entire day…” He whispered into the kiss.

Oh wow. The entire day. Us in the pool. Making love. Wow. And he just kept it to himself?! Rude.

“I need you Oliver…” I moaned against his ear and pushed down again. Yup, he was now rock hard. It made me bite my lip.

As hard as I tried to grind against his cock I really couldn’t, but I kept pushing down onto his crotch just to brush against the tip of it. Things were getting hot and heavy really quickly, but I just simply couldn’t wait any longer.

“You need me?”

I don’t know was it the water, the Moon, the night, the hot day turned into a chilly night or just him, but I saw nothing and knew nothing outside of this concrete hole, it was just us and the nature. The rage of being the best partner ever derived from within me and no, I refused to believe there were boundaries when it came to Oliver. Whatever he wanted, I was gonna give it to him.

“Mhm…” I moaned again. I promised to not hide my feelings, and at that moment, I was beyond turned on and ready to be taken like never before. If he were to include some dirty talk, some hand stuff, I was there, I was ready, whatever he wanted.

“How much? Show me how much. Tell me how much you need me Elio…” I felt his hands on my butt move locally bit by bit, with every single word he spoke.

I grabbed the back of his hair, pulled it, yanked it towards me, smashed our faces together with one hand and with the other one I managed to grab a hold of his very hard cock underneath the water.

“Fuck me. Now, here. Fuck me, Oliver, hard. And deep. Please…” I breathed out every single word, watching him carefully take it and feeling him grow harder and harder in my hand, just with my words. I squeezed him and he gasped for a moment.

He too was the kind to climax from just listening to me talk to him and make obscene sounds.

“Fuck, babe, you’re so perfect. I love you so much.” Oliver opened his eyes.

“Please…” I moaned once more. It should be a clear message by now. I need him. Hard.

“Then let’s get you ready.” He kissed me once more and broke the embrace.

We were seated perfectly for him to reach my hole and prepare me. It would be completely pain-free if we were to take time and relax, breathe and chill, take one step at a time, one knuckle at a time, him soothing me while gently and slowly opening me up…but no. Tonight, I felt vile and dirty, and I needed to be taken like that. We can be gentle and slow other times, when the villa is full and when we felt like worshiping instead of just getting it done. Now, I felt like I could do everything to him, he’d just have to sit down and watch me as I take what I need from him. So vile, so dirty, so needy, so impatient.

Before I was warned what to expect, he already pushed one full finger inside me.

“Agh! Fuck!”

I grunted, loudly, and squeezed his shoulders tightly. Was I leaving marks? I didn’t care. I just needed him to take me like he knew how and give everything he had to me. All of his energy, his tiredness, his nervousness, stress, sadness, happiness, joy, love, passion, everything…give it to me Oliver, I’m here for you and here to take whatever you offer me. I’m here to take away your pain and replace it with pleasure, I’m here to take away your stress and replace it with relaxation. I want to make you feel so good, and at the same time, you’d be doing the same thing for me. Taking something from me and replacing it with something better.

“Fuck, you’re beautiful…” He breathed out and smiled.

“Shut up…” I whispered while trying to swallow his finger as slowly as possible with my eyes closed, but my God did I need him to push at least two more at the same time without any warnings.

Oliver laughed.

“More…more…” I whispered after opening my eyes.

“Already? What’s gotten into you, babe?”

“Nothing what I need…yet…”

“Oh, is that so…”

The second finger found its way inside and soon, after I slowed down my breathing, so did the third finger. Now I was sitting in his lap with three of his fingers stretching me down there. I had no will to look at what and how he’s doing it, just the image of it made me grow harder even more. With every grunt that fought its way out of my throat he soothed it with a kiss on the lips. It didn’t help much, it did hurt just a little but just because I knew what was coming and because it was Oliver who was going to provide it for me, the pain dropped down to the minimum.

“Do you know how gorgeous you look right now? With three of my fingers up your ass? Do you know how needy you sound? Fuck me, I’m the luckiest bastard in the world…I love you much…”

“Oli-ver…lo-ve yo-u…” I gasped every word out.

“I’m moving them slowly, just breathe and relax. I’ve got you.”

Oliver buried his face in my neck and I was still squeezing his shoulders with one hand and grasping the patch of grass that was behind him, next to the concrete pool, with the other. The pressure kept building up between us and I needed something to hold.

“Breathe…in and out, breathe…” He continued to whisper and soothe me.

“No more…oh, I need you…please…” I moaned out, kissed his forehead and somehow bit it.

“Elio…you think you’re ready for me?”

I nodded quickly.

“Alright then…”

He said and pulled the fingers out of me. I hissed when I felt my hole being opened again and possibly some water managed to get in. I ran up again and kissed him, and kept kissing him while feeling him stroke himself underneath the water just to give it a little start. It didn’t take more than five seconds when already I felt his cock at my entrance. And without any hesitation, he just pushed inside.

He broke the kiss and looked down between us. There was absolutely nothing he could see, it was dark, the water was dark too, the Moonlight just made him shine alone and nothing else. The image of us being connected, with him being buried balls deep inside me would certainly arouse him even more, as would do the same for me.

“Oh!”

“Ah! Yeah…just like that baby…yeah…”

I snapped my head back and exposed my neck where he, once again, buried his teeth into the skin there. I began moving up and down, slowly, as much as the water would let me. It felt so fucking good. The night, the Moon, the water, him, me, him inside me, me on his lap, two human beings connected…perfect. The water made it hard for us to move faster, but even at the slow pace, it was as just as amazing, and I was still very much turned on.

This was my final act of worship. There was nothing I wanted to do more or less than to please him right now, just where we were. At the end of the day, no one was worth it, no one in the whole world. Oliver’s arms were wrapped around my hips and mine were around his neck, grasping his skin and the patch of grass behind him. His teeth were still on my neck and mine were against his forehead.

It felt so natural having him inside me that I managed to take a minute or two to absorb everything around us. Everything blended in so well, I was so happy where I was and with whom I was. He never stopped moaning against my neck, he’d bite it from time to time. The longer it went on, the easier was for me to just grind and bounce on his cock.

I don’t actually remember when and if the water got cold, us making love in the pool had kept me warm inside throughout the entire night, the longer it went on, the warmer I felt.

Where we were now, the place and the time, everything surrounding us, I was beginning to reach another level of nirvana. There was no better place anywhere in the world than in his embrace. But then it hit me hard. This isn’t going to last much longer, all of this is going to end and I will be left…

No.

We made a deal not to talk about it. That was a forbidden subject for us.

But it didn’t help that I just thought about it when I was the happiest kid ever. The timing couldn’t have been more awkward. I need him right now, I need him to keep me safe and protected.

I moved away a bit only to kiss him, because I felt like it, and the kiss calmed me down a bit. Him! This is the only person that can, at the same time, make me extremely sad and extremely happy. This is all worth fighting for. I know we’re not stopping here, I just know it, I have to keep the positive attitude in the air and think about the present, not the past and not the future. This, now, this is all that counts. And I was ready to go to the measures only a person can dream of breaking for their loved one. I was one of those that will do absolutely everything in my will power to keep Oliver in my life, and because he loves me and trusts me with his whole being, I just know he’ll do the same for me.

I could never get tired of kissing him, it was my happy place. Anywhere in the world, where he goes, I go too.

A big surprise struck me when Oliver loosened his embrace and let me go.

“Come here baby…”

He got out of me, kissed me on the nose and turned me around so I’d hold onto the concrete part of the pool with my back turned towards him. Luckily for the both of us, I bent my knees on the bench and that height was just perfect for him to slide back inside me from behind. Both of my hands were now holding on for dear life when I felt that first pound deep inside.

Oliver held my hips at first and fought the water and the density just so he could slam inside me. I was still holding onto the pool but when he moved his hand between my shoulder blades and the other one tangled in my hair, I began seeing stars, I could’ve counted them all. I’m pretty sure my eyes rolled at the back of my head. The sounds that I was making…I couldn’t contain myself, suddenly I was hot and cold at the same time, coming in waves at me were the feelings I only experienced once before.

“Oh fuck!” I moaned loudly.

I felt tears stream down my face which was dry by that point. My bent knees were so close to giving up on me but even underneath the water the feeling was there. There was this warmth bubbling up in the lower parts of my stomach, some sort of electricity coursing from the tips of my toes to the top of my head. When he reached from behind to start stroking me, I shivered and made a sound mixture of grunting and moaning.

“No…ah…too sensitive…”

Oliver removed his hand but glued his chest to my back. His face was right next to mine. I knew what he did to me, so did he, he knew exactly how this all made me feel, the boy knows his job. I moved my head a little and kissed him and that’s when he slammed so deep inside me that he began grinning into the kiss because he hit that sweet spot he loved so much. It was our second time when he found and slammed into my prostate, after that, I was done. I was convulsing and trembling, tearing and screaming, I was beyond sensitive whenever he would put a hand anywhere on my body.

My God, we must’ve looked so sick and twisted, and so perfect at the same time. I wouldn’t want to have it any other way.

He put his hands back on my hips and slowed down completely until he pulled out again. I was pretty close.

“Gimme me minute…” I breathed out.

“Na-ah…” He said and chuckled, grinned, whatever.

He kissed me shoulder and actually serviced me with those 10 seconds of break I asked for.

“Come here…”

He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me back down to sit on his lap as he sat down on the concrete bench underneath the water. My back was once again glued to his chest, only this time, I had the perfect spot where to rest my head once I’ve thrown it back. Oliver entered me again, but I was way too oversensitive to process what has been going on. I lifted my feet on his bent knees, that were also spread, and he’s been holding me around the waist with one hand and stroking my cock with the other one. It was getting darker and more sinister the longer we went on, a little bit chilly but I was sweating profoundly. Me sweating in a cold water outside, at night…if I don’t catch a fever I can say this night failed.

Oliver kept his mouth on my neck ever since I threw my head back and accepted every slammed thrust deep inside me with such gratitude.

“You’re so beautiful, Elio. So mesmerizing. Gorgeous…”

I fell silent and then he slammed up right once again and hit my prostate. I was shivering again, letting out short and fast breaths, almost hyperventilating in silence. I can feel him grin against my skin.

He then pushed two of his fingers into my mouth for me to suck them, and I did. I sucked the hell out of them. I was still so turned on and wanted to show him just how much I desired sharing my body with him.

“Oh, fuck…yeah baby, just like that…”

I’d pull them out, lick them and suck them some more. I sucked on his fingers like my life depended on it, like it was his cock and he was getting ready to come.

“Yeah, so perfect…just like that…”

If the water was ever cold, now it was boiling hot.

I was close, my cock was still in his possession and now I was swelling up and ready to ejaculate.

“You’re close, aren’t you?” He breathed out.

“Mhm…” I murmured still sucking onto his fingers.

Oliver took a better hold of my cock in his hands and began jerking me off faster to help me release myself.

“No, no, no…stop…we can’t…in the pool…” I panicked and ran with my hands to stop him even though I was beyond sensitive.

“Oh right…” It got to him maybe a bit late but I managed to keep it to myself.

“We need to get out…now…”

Oliver pulled out and I removed myself from his lap. It hurt to move so much but we had to. We can’t come in the pool where everyone swims.

Somehow, I managed to get up and get out. He was already there, spreading the towels for me to lie on.

I lied down next to the pool and Oliver went straight between my legs and swallowed my cock.

“Fuuuuck!”

I screamed as loud as I could when I felt his tongue down there. My fingers went straight to his hair and I tugged the shit out of it, it’s his own fault for making me feel this way, if he loses his hair soon, it’s all on him.

“Relax, lie down babe…” He popped me out of his mouth and said. When he was not sucking me off, he was stroking my cock slowly and with ease. 

It was only then that I realized I was jumping and arching my body.

“Oh, I’m gonna come…fuck…” I breathed out.

“Do it…let go…you can do it, come on baby…” just what I needed, words of encouragement.

With my hands still dug into his skull and his around my cock I began shooting my loud all over my stomach and chest. I came so hard and started hyperventilating with tears in my eyes.

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful when you come Elio…”

I sobbed at the end, let go of his hair and gave my body up completely to the night and the satisfied tiredness I felt.

But he wasn’t done just yet.

I still question where did he find the strength to get up and gently, with ease and care straddle my chest. I got up on my elbows and opened my mouth to welcome whatever was to come out of his cock soon.

“Stick your tongue out…” He grunted while touching himself looking down at me and the mess we just made.

I did as I was told. He held my cheek with one hand and stroked the head of his cock with the other.

“Oh, fuck! I’m gonna…fuck…I’m gonna come…”

And he did. Oliver shot his load on my chest, some on my chin but the big part of it went straight into my mouth. I swallowed some with a big smile on my face as I watched the man I love unravel above me. Most of it I just let It slide down my lips and chin. He smiled too when he was done milking whatever was left, shivering while doing so, his abdominal muscles contracting and shining in the Moonlight, until I grabbed his cock again and sucked him dry.

“Fuuck…don’t…ah…too sensitive…” Oh, so now he knows the feeling. Either way, I gave it one final lick on the head and was done.

He pulled back down a little and started licking the trail of our cum mixed on my chest, moving upwards all the way until he found my lips and crashed them. I tasted both him and myself as we continued to passionately make out.

So sick and twisted. And so undeniably sexy.

Oliver collapsed next to me after couple of seconds and the silence started playing between us.

“Did we just…” I spoke first after some time.

“Yup…”

“In the pool?”

“You betcha…”

I needed time to process what we just did.

“We are supposed to drain the pool and clean the water when my parents get back.” I said.

“Then we used it quite well…”

“You betcha…”

I looked to my side and found him already gawking at me. We shared a laugh and then a kiss.

“We should get inside…shower, eat, re-charge a bit…”

“Yeah, in a minute. I don’t think my legs are working just yet.”

Oliver laughed out loud and I could see that he was proud, satisfied and happy with his work. At the end of the day, both his and mine main goal was to make the other one happy, and I think we accomplished that.

He got up first and offered me his hands to lift me up. I was still a bit shaken and dizzy but managed to stand still. Oliver went around the pool and gathered our clothes. He then helped me get back into mine that were half-wet by now and dressed up himself. The stamina this guy has…amazing. We picked up what was left and went inside the villa, locking it and went straight up to the bathroom to hop into a shower. We showered separately this time only because Oliver wanted to clean up the beds and when I got out, he yelled from downstairs, he said he was eating what was left from our salad. After he had finished downstairs, he jumped into the shower himself as I waited for him all dressed up and ready for bed. It was close to midnight when he dried himself up, put some cleaned boxers on and jumped into the bed with me, asking me to embrace him from behind which I gladly and openly did.


End file.
